Not More Powers!
by TARDISwhore
Summary: COMPLETE! 7th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. All 8 Charmed Ones have a new power each, some more destructive than others. How will Hogwarts cope with this? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HG RHr JL LePi SPh, possible RPr?
1. As The Sun Rises Conversations Shall Hap

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells**

Title – **Not More Powers!**

**Summary:** 7th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. All 8 Charmed Ones have a new power each, some more destructive than others. How will Hogwarts cope with this? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HG RHr JL LePi SPh, possible RPr

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

**Other Information:** This is a Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Leo/Piper and Sirius/Phoebe and possibly Remus/Prue fic. Lily is around 8 months pregnant and is having a girl, still no name decided yet. Read my other stories first chapters for vital information. And a quick note about the title, it's a play on the quote 'Not more pirates' from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Love that that movie btw!). I didn't realise until after, but I just thought I'd tell everyone.

This is the seventh in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalments:

**_My Parents, the Whitelighters:_ **Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

**_Harry Potter and the Last Battle: _**An Elder tells Lily and James that everyone has to help Harry defeat Voldemort. The Elders discover there are Kinetic Charmed Ones and release their powers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny turn out to be those Kinetic Charmed Ones. They have to learn to control the powers and train to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione & Harry and Ginny start dating. When they arrive at the battlefield, James, Sirius and Remus run into Wormtail while Harry and the others go straight to Voldemort. The Marauders find them and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra at Harry. Wormtail jumps in the way, fulfilling his Wizard's Debt to Harry. Harry then casts Avada Kedavra with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Voldemort is finally killed. In the end, Lily discovers that she is pregnant.

**_The Charmed Professors:_** Dumbledore goes to the Charmed Ones to ask them to become the new DADA teachers. They accept this offer after finding out they all have wand magic. Leo is also a wizard but came from a Muggleborn family so didn't know. For their first lesson with the 7th years, they summon Grams to show them Wiccan magic. When they talk to Grams after the lesson, she tells them that Harry, Ron and Hermione are to receive more powers soon. Sure enough, Harry receives telekinesis and astral projection, Ron receives premonitions and levitation and Hermione gets freezing time and molecular combustion. Draco asks Paige out on a date and she rejects him, because he is so young.

**_Become One With The Animal Inside You:_** In the final stages of their Animagus potion, Harry, Hermione and Ron are caught taking an ingredient from Snape's stores by the Charmed Ones. They don't turn them in, but rather ask if they can take the potion with them. When the time comes, the 6 of them take the potion and fall into a sleep, the side effect. Ginny has been spying on them and takes it with them. When they wake, Piper is a cat, Phoebe a dog, Paige an Owl, Harry a Lion, Ginny a Lioness, Ron a Puma and Hermione a Lynx. They discover that Leo is an Animagus too from when he was a Whitelighter, he is a cat. They tell Lily, James, Remus and Sirius and spend the full moon with them. Phoebe and Sirius share a 'moment'. There is a costume ball on Halloween night and all of them attend.

**_What Do You Mean, Half Whitelighter?:_** Paige decides to invite her Whitelighter father Sam over for a visit. While he is there, he sees Molly, who faints at the sight of him. When she comes too, it is discovered that they knew each other from a party years ago and they had a one night stand. One of the Weasley children is Sam's and it turns out it is Ginny. She is upset at first but soon comes around to the idea. Her powers are unbound and she receives two powers, orbing and telekinetic orbing. She learns how to harness her Whitelighter powers and has controlled them fully in a week. Phoebe and Sirius share a kiss and start dating.

**_Two Sets Of The Power Of Four?:_** The Kinetic Charmed Ones are home from Hogwarts for the Holidays and a mysterious person keeps popping up around Godric's Hollow, PRUE! After being seen by Phoebe, Leo, Remus and Ron and Hermione, she finally appears in front of all of them. It turns out that she never really was dead and is allowed down now by the Elders. Piper and Leo and then Phoebe and Sirius develop Soul Powers (empathy and telepathy respectably.) The full moon comes and Piper's potion for Remus works and the wolf will no longer be in control. They discover that Prue is a wolf Animagus. Christmas comes and with it James' birthday. The New Year is celebrated with Lily's birthday and then the Kinetic's finally have to go back to Hogwarts for the new term, where Draco Malfoy seems a little less hostile towards the Kinetic Charmed Ones.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR BEING LATE UPDATING!!! I really didn't mean to, but I went on a residential to London last week and I only had enough time on the PC at the house to check my myspace. But here I am now, a new month, a new story! I'm so glad it's been going well so far! I really hope that you enjoy this new story, it won't be the most exciting one, but still it will have some action in it. And a huge thank you to every single one of my readers and a huger thank you to my reviewers!!! You guys are great! Well, enjoy the story!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: As The Sun Rises, Conversations Shall Happen

* * *

**

_Charmed Tower…_

As the sun rose, Prudence Halliwell rose with it. She was always a morning person, the first one up and the last one down. Just because she had spent nearly 6 years up 'there' didn't change that fact. She called one of the house elves to bring her some coffee. After nearly a month and a half of living at Hogwarts, she was getting used to the strange creatures. The house elf returned with the cup and disappeared again. She quickly dressed and decided to wear her blue robes. She walked into the common room to find that Phoebe was reading the paper, or pretending to. She looked like she was having one of her conversations with Sirius. Since they had received the Soul Power of telepathy, they spoke constantly. It was irritating that one moment she would be talking to you, then in a daze as she spoke to Sirius. Piper and Leo also had a Soul Power, Empathy. It just proved that the two couples were destined to be together forever, it meant they were soul mates. Prue approved. Anything was better than Cole Turner, but Sirius truly was great for her sister. She walked over to the window and drank from her mug. She wondered how Remus was at the moment.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow…_

Remus Lupin, at that moment, was also looking out of the window in his bedroom, thinking of what Prue could be doing at that moment. He had been up since day break, like Prue, thinking mostly about the upcoming full moon. Since Prue had returned to Earth, they had had two full moons. Lily didn't transform into her Animagus form anymore, at a risk to the baby. There was always someone who didn't transform with her, but both took the beastspeaker potion so they could still communicate with their friends and family. And one thing he definitely didn't have to worry about any more was the usual werewolf problem of losing control of your body in wolf form. Piper had brewed him a potion in December which stopped the wolf taking control all the time, with the bonus of the pain removed too. Now it was just like a slow Animagus transformation and not being able to turn back until sun rise. He owed Piper so much. He decided that he would see who else was up and as he walked out of the door, he bumped into Sirius. Not that the other man noticed that much. He was still talking to Phoebe but this had pulled him from the conversation.

* * *

_Charmed Tower…_

Phoebe suddenly jumped as Sirius pulled from the conversation. Prue noticed this from where she was standing.

"You ok there Pheebs?" She asked, walking over to her younger sister.

"Yeah. I was talking to Sirius and he pulled out suddenly." She told the telekinetic witch.

**Phoebe, sorry about that. I was walking past Moony's door and he walked out and bumped into me.** Sirius told her through their telepathy. Phoebe giggled in her mind so Sirius could hear and out loud.

"What's so funny?" Prue asked. Phoebe told her and Prue gave a small laugh.

**Prue though it was funny.** Phoebe told her boyfriend. **So when are you coming for a visit? I miss you already!**

**Soon. You only saw me a few days ago anyway, how can you miss me already?** Sirius asked, joking.

**You are very missable you know. I miss your arms around me, your kisses, your body…**

**What? You only want me for my body do you?** Sirius chuckled in his mind.

**You know what I mean baby.** Phoebe told him, giggling too. **I miss you.**

**Mm, me too love. On second thoughts, I think I'll be coming today. Catch up with that godson of mine too.**

**What, come to Hogwarts to see your godson? You should be coming just for me, I'm so much more important than Harry.** Phoebe giggled in her mind, making it clear that she was kidding.

**Right, ok then. I won't come. Then you have to wait for my arms around you and my kisses.** Sirius stuck his mental tongue out at her.

**Baby, you know I was joking. Just come, see Harry first, we could go and see them all together, then we can have some time to ourselves.**

**Sounds good to me. But I think that I'll ditch Harry today and see him tomorrow. I'll come to your tower around 1. Is that ok?**

**Perfect. See you then.** Phoebe blew a kiss to him mentally and he laughed. She turned her attention back over to Prue, who had been watching her through the whole conversation she had just had, with a smile on her face. "What?"

* * *

_Kinetic Tower…_

Ginny Weasley woke up that morning to find herself in the arms of Harry Potter. As she had been doing for the last few nights, without the two other occupants of Kinetic Tower knowing of course. She watched him sleep for a few moments before gently waking him up with a little push.

"Good morning Gin." Harry said as he put his glasses on. He gave her a kiss.

"Good morning." She looked into his eyes.

"Sleep well?" He asked, getting up. He was wearing jogging bottoms but no top. **(A/N: Ok, let me allow a brief moment for anyone who wishes to drool over this image Author drools and is glazy eyed Ok, that's long enough. No wait, just a moment more Author goes glazy eyed _again_ and cleaner has to wipe up drool Ok, now that is enough. Back to the story!)** And Ginny was wearing long pyjama bottoms and a vest top.

"Yes, very well actually. I had a dream about you." She told him.

"Really? What happened?" He asked.

"We were inside a house, talking. Ron and Hermione were there too. I was cuddled up against you and Hermione against Ron. And we all had wedding rings on. It was so strange. It felt so real."

"Maybe it will be real." Harry said, winking at his girlfriend. Ginny blushed slightly. "Maybe."

"Maybe." She repeated. "I'm going to go get ready now. We still going to Hogsmeade?" She asked.

"No. I thought that we could go somewhere else, where there is no one around to disturb us." Harry said.

"And where exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Potter?" She asked, walking to him and putting her arms around his neck to look up at him.

"It's in Hogwarts, but no one goes there." Harry told her. "In my third year, Fred and George first showed me the Marauder's map and told me about some of the secret passages that led out to Hogsmeade, seven in all. Filch knows about 4, another one leads to the Shrieking Shack and another goes directly to Honeydukes. There is a last one though, but it's caved in. No one ever visits it and it's quite secluded, hidden behind a mirror on the fourth floor. And a certain boyfriend of yours has been fixing it up to make it quite comfortable."

"Wow Harry. Ok, we are definitely going there now. It sounds better than a crowded place like Hogsmeade. And we can always go there next weekend. Let me go get ready and we can go get breakfast first." She kissed him on the lips and went into her room through the door that separated their rooms.

* * *

**What did you think as a first chapter? And how many people forgot about that entrance? I only remembered as I re read Prisoner of Azkaban for the (what seems like) millionth time. Well, it is my fave one! Go Sirius, power to the Animagus!!!**


	2. New Powers & New Source

**Next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! And thanks to my reviews I got, loved them all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: New Powers And New Source

* * *

**

_Hogwarts…_

After they finished breakfast, Harry and Ginny returned to the tower. Harry blindfolded Ginny and, under his invisibility cloak so no one would ask questions, he directed her to the fourth floor passage, behind the mirror. Once he had got to where he had done everything, he lifted the blindfold off. She gasped at what he had done. They were right where it was caved in and he had built a semi fireplace from the rubble. He had transfigured rocks into a sofa and coffee table. And somehow got a block in the rock to look like a window and reflect what would have been seen from there. It looked cosy and _very_ private.

"It's wonderful Harry!" She put her arms around him and kissed. "But how long did this take you?" Ginny asked.

"About 3 nights. I astral projected from my bed at night and I worked on it for 4 hours a night." Harry admitted. These late nights had caused him to get a detention from Snape for not concentrating enough. "It could have been better…"

"No Harry. I think it's perfect. But how did you get the window?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I just casually asked Dumbledore what charm was on the ceiling in the great hall. That alone took me one night. Clearing the rocks away took another." Harry told her.

"Harry, no one has ever done something so nice for me, ever. Thank you so much." She kissed him again, but this time he returned it. They moved over to the sofa and the kiss continued until they needed air.

"Wow." Harry said.

"I seem to have that effect on you a lot don't I?" Ginny said with a smile. A smile that let her shine more than usual.

"Yeah, I guess you do." He replied. "I love it when you smile like that. You should do it a lot more."

"I only seem to do it when you kiss me, you know." She said in a whisper. Harry moved his lips to hers again and continued the kiss.

* * *

_Hogsmeade…_

"I wonder where Harry and Ginny are." Hermione asked Ron in the Three Broomsticks. They sat in a private corner and were sipping on butterbeers.

"Don't know. Harry said something about somewhere no one knew about, but he told me that they would come down for a while today." Ron replied to her girlfriend. 'He better not be doing anything bad though.' He thought. Hermione spluttered on her butterbeer.

"What Ron?" She asked.

"Huh? I said they would be coming down…"

"No, after that. About doing something bad?" Hermione demanded. "You know Harry wouldn't take advantage of Ginny at all."

Ron paled. "Hermione. I thought that, I didn't say it." Hermione paled too.

"Then how did I hear it?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. Maybe my powers are advancing or something." Ron said.

"Maybe we should back and talk to James or Lily." Hermione suggested. Ron agreed and within 10 minutes, they were on their way back up to Hogwarts. They got to Kinetic Tower and found James and Lily waiting there.

"Hi guys." James said. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"Somewhere in Hogwarts, but we don't know. He's been planning this surprise for her and he wouldn't let us know." Ron replied.

"I'll go get the Marauder's map. If they're in Hogwarts, that will find them." James said.

He started walking up to Harry's room. He knew that he always kept the things closest to him in his bottom drawer in his chest of drawers. James retrieved it and pointed his wand at it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said and watched the map reveal it's true self. He scanned the map and finally found Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in one of the tunnels that led to Hogsmeade. They were close, but thankfully not that close. He wiped it clean and walked back to the common room. "I know where they are. I'm going to get them and meet you back here." James orbed out.

* * *

_Caved In Tunnel…_

James orbed in to find his son and his girlfriend in mid kiss. He cleared his throat and watched in amusement as the two teens jumped. But what he wasn't prepared for was a ball of white lightning, similar to an energy ball, coming out of Ginny's hand and hurtling towards him. He ducked at the ball hit the wall.

"Hey!" He shouted. "No attacking the Whitelighter, ok?" James told her.

"Sorry. But, what was that? I can't make balls with my power, I've tried. And that was white, my Electrokinesis is yellow." Ginny rambled, looking down at the hand the ball flew from.

"We need to talk about it. All of you. Lily is waiting with Ron and Hermione and Remus and Sirius have gone to get Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo. Come on. And don't worry, I won't mention what I saw here." He winked as they blushed. They grabbed his hand and orbed out.

* * *

_Kinetic Tower…_

The 3 of them orbed back in and saw everyone else there. "Ok good, everyone is here. We need to tell you something the Elders have told us." James said, letting Harry and Ginny sit down.

"What is it James?" Piper asked. "They don't want to take Prue back up there do they?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Lily said. "There is good news and bad news. Good news first. You're all to get a new power soon."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But the bad news is that it's because you all have to face the new Source." James finished.

"WHAT?!?" The Halliwell Charmed Ones shouted out. "We already vanquished him 3 times!" Piper shouted.

"Yeah, and it's taken this long for them to get order in the Underworld. He's been coronated already but he is planning to attack the Wizarding world."

"WHAT?!?" The Kinetic Charmed Ones shouted. "Now I have to protect the Wizarding world, again?" Harry said.

"No. He's much more powerful than the other Sources and more powerful than Voldemort. You will need two Power of 4 spells to vanquish this Source." James told them.

"Great. Can we never have a month without anything major happening?" Paige asked.

"Last month. The biggest thing that happened was that mysterious explosion when Snape was brewing a complicated potion. In the hospital wing for 3 weeks." Paige smiled as James and Sirius started to look guilty, but as if they were proud of it.

"Way to go dad and Sirius!" Harry cheered. James and Sirius took a bow.

"James Potter!" Lily cried as Phoebe cried out, "Sirius Black!"

"Sorry Lils." James muttered.

"Sorry Pheebs." Sirius said.

Everyone snickered as Remus coughed out "Whipped!"

"We so are not whipped!" Sirius and James told him together.

"Right…" Harry said sarcastically.

"You better watch…"James started.

"Ok, moving on." Lily said, clapping her hands together and smiling. "Your powers. We don't know what they are, that's for you to find out."

Ginny raised her hand. "I found out. Almost hit James with one just now. It was a ball of light thing, but not like my Electrokinesis, this was white."

"Lightning ball." Lily replied instantly. "It's the good guy's equivalent of an energy ball."

"Cool." Ginny replied. "And what does an energy ball look like then?"

"Show me your lightning ball." Ginny produced a small one, as she had only produced one before. "Yeah, it's like that, but blue in colour. Most demons have them, more upper level than lower level though." Lily explained.

"Anyone else?" James asked.

"I think I have telepathy. I thought something when Hermione and I were in the Three Broomsticks and she heard it."

"Are you sure that it wasn't just a Soul Power?" Sirius said slyly. Hermione and Ron went red. The only way to get a Soul Power was to have similar Animagi forms and be true soul mates.

'Shut up Sirius.' Ron thought to him, which made him jump.

"Ok, definitely your power and not Soul Power." Sirius said quickly.

"Thank you." Ron said.

"So do any of you have an idea of what your power might be? Something that has happened?" Lily asked. The 6 remaining Charmed Ones shook their heads.

"Would they be related to our powers we have now?" Hermione asked timidly, although no one noticed this.

"Probably. Since you and the other 3 come from the Wizarding world, yours would more be related than the other 4 since they are from a family of witches." James explained.

"Oh, ok then." Hermione said and sat back against the sofa. Ron looked at her and instantly got a feeling of worry. He nearly gasped in his head. Wasn't that how Piper and Leo's empathy worked? Unknown to Ron, Phoebe also looked towards Hermione and felt worry. She shook her head slightly, thinking it was because they were all a little worried, about their powers and the Source.

"Right, we need to work out what your powers are then prepare you for the battle against the Source." James said.

"But how would we find out what our powers are? When I got my exploding power I tried to freeze something." Piper said.

"They will come to you. Some of you would have got them already, which is what happened with Ron and Ginny. Don't know about the rest of you though." Lily said. Then she and James looked up. "The Elders are calling. We have to go." They orbed out suddenly, leaving the rest of them staring where they had been.

"Hey, what if we want to get home?" Sirius yelled at the ceiling.

"But we could go to Hogsmeade Sirius." Phoebe said.

"On second thoughts, I don't care." He shouted up. Then to the others in the room he said, "I'll see you lot later." And with that, Sirius and Phoebe ran out of the common room, hand in hand.

"They act like they're in their teens still." Piper muttered. "Leo come on, I want to go down to Hogsmeade to get some of Chris' presents."

"Oh yeah, his birthday is next month, isn't it?" Ginny said. "Hey, maybe Lily will have her baby on his birthday."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of that? She's due after his birthday." Ron asked. They all smiled at it, then left to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

**Ok, longest chapter to date, in any of my stories! Yayness for me! I hope you all enjoyed it! Lots more action to come, and every else's powers revealed. Ooh, I wouldn't want to miss it!**


	3. Powers Revealed, Good Or Bad?

**Here we are, chapter 3, hope you like!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Powers revealed, Good or Bad?

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower, later that evening…_

Hermione Granger, smartest witch in seventh year at Hogwarts and girlfriend to Ron Weasley, sat in one of the spare rooms of the tower. Ginny was spending some time with Paige and Sam and the guys were in the common room, playing Wizards Chess.

She had been thinking about what everyone had been saying about powers earlier and thought to yesterday, when she had been on the grounds, near the forbidden forest, and a twig crunching from an animal had made her jump. She had spun around and a ball of light flew from her hand. It disintegrated when it hit a tree.

She opened her shaking palm and tried to summon the ball again. Her eyes widened when it did. It was exactly like Ginny's lightning balls, but instead of being white, they were blue. She had the power of energy balls. Being the smartest witch, she came to the obvious, to her, conclusion.

"I'm a demon. I'm evil." She whispered. Making the energy ball disappear, she put her head in her hands and cried her eyes out.

* * *

_Common room…_

Ron suddenly stopped playing and frowned. He felt Hermione, she was frustrated and upset.

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked. Nothing distracted Ron from chess. Ever.

"It's Hermione. I can feel her feelings. She's really upset." He told him quietly. Ron didn't know where she was though. Then suddenly, he was instantly transported to the room she was in. She didn't notice he was there until he said her name gently. She turned around, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Ron, I didn't hear you open the door." She said, sniffling.

"That's cos I got transported. Guess we have Soul Powers. I felt how you were feeling too. What's wrong?" He sat next to her on the sofa that was there. She felt safer with him right there.

"Ron, even if I was evil, would you still love me?" Hermione asked softly.

"Mione, if you want to be the next Voldemort…" Ron joked.

"No, if… If I was a demon? Would you love me still?" Ron thought she was joking, but her face told him she was deadly serious.

"Hermione, I love you no matter what. Except if you want to be the next Voldemort." He said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't.  
"I have to show you something. It might scare you though. But I have to get it off my chest." She said. She opened her palm, Ron saw it was shaking a hell of a lot, and above it, a ball of blue energy light appeared. Ron jumped. This was NOT what he had expected.

"Mione, that's an…"

Energy ball, I know." She closed her palm, the energy ball disappearing with it. "But it means that I'm a demon. I must be to have it. And being a demon makes me evil." She started to cry again.

Ron pulled her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as he gently pulled her hair out of her face and stroked it. "Shh, it doesn't mean that you are a demon, or that you are evil."

"But then how did I receive them? I don't want them anymore!" She cried.

"Mione, you are the most non evil person I know. You have never hurt a fly, you never want to hurt anyone, except Malfoy but that doesn't count, what I'm trying to say is that you are the most gentle, loving, caring person I know and there I not an evil bone in your body." She looked up into his eyes. "Dry your eyes and we can ask Lily and James about it." As if on cue, Lily orbed in.

"Here you are. Harry was worried when Ron disappeared and… Hermione darling, why are you crying?" She asked. She gave her a tissue.

"Thanks." She choked out.

"Lily, we need to ask you and James something." Ron said. 'Hermione, do you want to do this in private or with everyone there?' He asked telepathically.

'Private. I can't stand to have everyone stare at me.' She thought back to him.

"Could you get James here? Hermione doesn't want to do this in front of everyone else." Ron said. Lily nodded and orbed out to get her husband. In the minute she was gone, Hermione's eyes were still red from crying, but her tears had stopped.

"Hermione, Ron. What did you want to ask?" Lily said.

"Demons. And their powers. Is it possible for someone who isn't a demon to receive a demonic power?" Ron asked.

"No." James replied. Why do you ask?"

'Mione, you better show them.' Ron thought to her. She nodded. Her hands shaking even more than they had been a few minutes ago and an energy ball hovered above her palm. James looked like a goldfish and Lily's eyes were wide open. Hermione made the ball disappear.

"Hermione, when did you learn you had energy balls?" Lily asked, James still a goldfish.

"Yes…yesterday. W…when I w…was walking around the gr…grounds." She choked out. Ron held her close. "This means I'm evil. Doesn't it? I'm a demon." A fresh batch of tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, you aren't evil Hermione." James said, finally out of goldfish mode.

"But you said it yourself. Only demons have them, so I m…must be a demon!" She buried her face into Ron's shoulder.

"I'll see what the Elders have to say about it." James said and orbed out. Lily looked at Ron.

"Ron, would you give me and Hermione a few minutes alone please?" Ron nodded.

'Ron, don't go!' She thought screamed at him.

'Mione, don't worry. I'll be here. It's only a few minutes.' She calmed slightly, and he left.

"Hermione. This power does not mean that you are evil." Lily said, sitting down on the sofa. "What we didn't tell you when you first got your powers was that there is a 48 hour time period in which a witch is decided if they are good or bad. If they use their power for good, they won't become a demon, a warlock. But if they use their power for evil, they will become a warlock and be given the job to eliminate good witches and good creatures. You all did good, so you chose the good side, the light side." Lily explained. "If you were evil, then you would have received other powers, such as shimmering, and been summoned to the Underworld to get your task."

"But if I have energy balls, then doesn't that mean that I'm a demon, or that I have demonic blood in me?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly demonic blood, but I'm not sure how it could have got into you. Your parents are muggles so they couldn't be demons." Lily said, ruling out such a ridiculous theory. "James will find out why you have it, but don't worry about being evil. I can't imagine a girl as caring and loving as you to be evil."

Hermione smiled. "That's what Ron said."

"Well Ron is very smart then isn't he?" Lily smiled. "Now, you need to tell the others sometime."

"Not until James has come back. Could you orb me to my room? I'll stay there until he comes back."

Sure honey. Do you want me to send Ron up?"

"Yeah." Hermione took Lily's hand and they appeared in a flurry of orbs in Hermione's room. Lily orbed out again. She orbed back in with Ron and left immediately.

For half an hour, Ron and Hermione talked things over. It was then James returned, with no news, the Elders weren't sure why she received that power but there must have been a higher reason. But now, she had to tell 9 other people that she had a demonic power, without being a demon.

* * *

**Well, Is Hermione a demon? Is she not a demon? Could she be a demon without knowing it? And how will every else take this news? Tune in next time folks! And as always, please review! I love them so much! I love them more than Sirius! I love them more than Drew Fuller! Well, no that's too far, I love Drew Fuller so much more than everything in the whole world, he's such a hottie!!! AND HE'S MINE!!! GRR...**


	4. Demonic Or Not They Love Her Right?

**Here we are, hope you enjoy! And I just realised that I haven't yet had Hagrid in my stories, so a special appearance by him! Not that it's long or anything, but he's there.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Demonic or not, they love her (right…?)**

* * *

_Kinetic Tower Common Room…_

"Does anyone know why we asked you all here?" Lily said to the group.

"Because the Source committed suicide and we don't have to vanquish him anymore?" Paige asked, hopeful.

"Ah, no." James said. "Sorry. No, this concerns Hermione here." James said, motioning to the girl who sat next to where he stood.

"What about Mione?" Harry asked, worried. Hermione had become close with him through the years, she was like a sister to him.

"It might be a bit of a shock, but I think she should just show you instead. Ron already knows. Hermione?" Lily said gently. Hermione nodded. She was shaking all over at what her friends would think of this.

She raised her hand out, palm facing upward. Then, more easily as she had been doing it a few times, she produced an energy ball. Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped and the Halliwell sisters all physically jumped, along with Leo.

"That's an energy ball! That is a freaking demonic power!" Piper exclaimed. Hermione made it disappear. She looked like she was about to cry.

"How did she get a demonic power?" Phoebe asked.

"But she isn't evil, is she?" Paige asked, confused.

All the questions, especially the last one, pushed Hermione so much she ran out of the common room, tears falling freely down her face. Everyone went silent.

"That didn't go as planned." Lily said. "Paige, how could you accuse her of being evil?"

"I did not!" She said.

"You practically did!" Ron shouted. "She's been worrying about this since yesterday and you just asked if she was evil!"

"Ron calm down. We need to go find her." Harry said. He led Ron out of the common room with Ginny. James sat down and removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Never a dull moment." He said quietly.

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds…_

"How could she even say that?" Ron fumed. They were walking towards the lake and forbidden forest. "How could accuse someone like Hermione as being evil?"

"Ron, it's because of the power. Remember that they have seen a lot of demonic stuff since they became witches, so this freaked them out a little." Ginny said.

"We all know that, but it was harsh." Harry said.

Ginny sighed. "We need to concentrate on finding Hermione first. She needs to know that we don't hate her."

"I dou't she would." A booming voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Hagrid walking along with Fang.

"Hi Hagrid. You haven't seen Hermione by any chance have you?"

"Yea' I 'ave. She was walkin' down toward the fores' pas' ma hut. No idea wha' for though." Hagrid replied.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry called, running past him and back up the hill they had just walked down. He suddenly got an idea. "Ron, do you remember when you disappeared today, and you were with Hermione?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron replied, running a little behind.

"Wasn't that a Soul Power? You could just think of Hermione and you'd be there." They stopped running at the top of the hill to catch their breath.

"That's a great idea Harry. Except I don't know how it works." Ron replied.

"Did you earlier?" Ron shook his head. "Just think of Hermione or whatever you were earlier. Ginny, hold his arm. If he can take us, we would have to grab his arm."

Ron felt inside him, he could feel Hermione's emotions. She was confused, scared. Paranoia was there too. He felt her tears falling. Then suddenly, they were all there in front of her. She jumped and an energy ball was heading straight for Harry. They all looked with wide eyes as…

* * *

_Common room…_

"I found her. She's in the forbidden forest, on the edge. The others are with her and... Oh my God!" Lily cried as she opened her eyes and she orbed to where they were.

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds…_

They all looked with wide eyes as the ball went hurtling through Harry's body and hit the tree behind him. Lily orbed in and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, I sensed you all, then the energy ball, thank God it missed you Harry." Lily said, hugging Harry close.

"But mum, it didn't. It went straight through me." Harry said slowly, not wanting to scare his mother.

"What?" She yelled.

"It did. But it passed through his body. Like he was a ghost or something." Ginny said.

"I think that was Harry's power. You must have Phasing." Lily said. She turned to Hermione. "Hermione, sweetie, are you ok?"

"No. I nearly killed Harry. If he didn't have that phasing thing then I would have killed him!" Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.

"Hermione, you can't control your power yet, it's ok. Harry isn't hurt." Lily said. "I'll go tell the others that you're all ok." She orbed out.

Harry sat next to her. "Hermione, its ok. You'll be ok."

"But what if it had been Ron or Ginny or Lily? I could kill with this power, I hate it!" She started crying again. Ron sat the other side of her and pulled her into his chest.

"Hermione, don't think like that. You are a good witch; you have friends that love you and a family that love you even more." Ron said.

"Hermione, you are like a sister to me, everyone back up in that common room and all the Weasleys think of you as family too. You are not evil, you are kind and caring and you don't have it in you to be evil." Harry said, rubbing her back.

"But…" Hermione started.

"But nothing, Hermione Granger!" Ginny said. "Listen to these two. They may not be the smartest around… ("HEY!" Ron and Harry said.) But they know what they are talking about here. Now you are going to look at me and stop crying. You are kind, considerate and practically a pacifist. There is no way you could ever be evil." Ginny finished.

"Nicely put sis." Ron commented.

"Thanks." Ginny replied. "Now what do you say about going back up to the tower?"

"Come on Hermione, you'll be fine. As Harry said, everyone thinks of you as family." Ron said. Hermione wiped her tears away and nodded.

"Good. Everyone take my hand." Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap, which made her laugh. Hermione and Ron grabbed Ginny's palms and the four of them orbed out.

* * *

_Back In The Common Room…_

They orbed to one of the sofas, which luckily was unoccupied. Everyone stared at the four, but more at Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it the way I said it." Paige said.

Hermione nodded to show that she forgave her.

"I don't think that Hermione is up for much at the moment. We'll be in her room if you need us." Ron said. Ron and Hermione left through one of the doors in the common room.

"So Harry, want to tell us more about this power of yours?" James said, changing the subject.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I felt so sorry for Hermione, but energy balls are such a cool power. And Harry's power, phasing your body, how cool would that be? Oh well, leave your answers in a review and I'll see you next time!**

**SSL Out!**


	5. To Feel Or Not To Feel

**Here we are, more powers uncovered.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****To Feel, Or Not To Feel…**

* * *

_  
A Few Days Later, Somewhere In The Underworld…_

The Source, in front of all of his minion demons, announced, "We will attack the Wizards 3pm Saturday. The town by that pathetic Wizarding School, all the children will be there at that time. They won't know what hit them until their souls are ours." Cheers throughout the demons echoed through the caverns of the Underworld.

* * *

_Ron's Room, 6am Tuesday Morning…_

Ron sat up in a cold sweat. This was the first premonition he had while he was sleeping. He quickly woke Hermione up, who had slept in his bed as she couldn't sleep, and told her about it.

"Oh my." She said in a whisper. "Should we wake Harry and Ginny up?"

"Yeah. We had better, if we don't they might shout." So they got out of the bed and quickly put their school robes on. They walked over to Harry's room first, and knocked on the door. Obviously there was no reply so they walked in. But what they saw was shocking.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted as he saw Harry and Ginny asleep in the same bed, Ginny's arm over Harry's bare chest. This woke them up and their eyes became wide.

"Ron, Hermione, what are doing here?" Harry asked quickly.

"Never mind what we're doing, what the hell do you think you're doing with my sister in the room?"

"It's called sleeping Ronald." Ginny yawned out. "Try it sometime."

"Ron, she was in here because she had a bad dream and didn't want to sleep alone." Harry said. This was their cover story for if they ever got caught.

"Right. Well, _Ronald _is going to leave it now. He has something more important to tell you." Hermione said, emphasizing the 'Ronald'. Ron grumbled but left it there, for now. He repeated the dream.

"Oh Hell." Harry said, running his hand through his even messier hair. "Can't we ever catch a break?"

"Apparently not." Ginny quipped. She yawned again. "I'm never going to get back to sleep now. How about we get in some tea and just talk down in the common room?"

"Might as well." Harry said. The four of them went downstairs and spoke about their powers.

* * *

_Charmed Tower…_

Phoebe Halliwell was tossing and turning in her bed. She hadn't yet got to sleep and the others would be waking soon, and here she was, still awake. The reason for this was because she was feeling a lot of things. But they weren't her emotions she was feeling. No, she felt Prue's attraction to Remus, Piper and Leo, well, feeling normal married people feelings. And from Paige she just felt lust for someone, but thank God she couldn't quite make out who it was. She decided to get up and sit in the common room until the rest of them got up. It wouldn't be long if Wyatt and Chris had anything to do with it.

**Hey Phoebe. Awake early today, aren't you?** A certain soul mate said to Phoebe in her head.

**Morning Sirius. And I didn't go to sleep. I think I have a new power but I don't know. Could you come over?** Phoebe asked him.

**Sure. I'll be there in two minutes by your bedroom floo.** Sirius sent a kiss and Phoebe giggled and returned it. Sure enough, two minutes later, Sirius fell through the fireplace.

"Hi love." He said, kissing her on the lips. She felt his love for her and she smiled.

"Hi. How come you're up this early?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You were in my mind and you kept thinking some strange things. And some disgusting ones. Like Prue and Remus doing _it_. I'm glad I'm not hungry." Sirius said with a slight grin.

"Sirius, that was something I picked up from Prue. I've been getting these feelings from everyone close to me. Like emotions feelings." Phoebe explained.

"Like your empathic?" Sirius asked.

"That's what I thought. It's like when Prue had it about 6 or 7 years ago. A demon passed it to her and she could feel everything. It almost drove her to insanity because she wasn't meant to have the power." She explained what had happened when Prue helped the demon.

"Wow." Sirius replied. "She went through a lot then. But it looks like you have that power."

"Yeah I know. Why am I the one who never gets any active powers?" She complained.

"You can levitate. And you have more powers than me."

"Sirius, you have none." Phoebe giggled at her boyfriend.

"I know, but technically you have more than me don't you?" Sirius put his arm around her to draw her close and kissed her. Phoebe instantly felt the lust from him and returned it. Very soon, they were involved in something that wouldn't give them any sleep for a while.

Half an hour later, Prue awoke from her sleep and yawned. She had a strange dream of her and Remus, together. In bed. She didn't have any idea why she had dreamt that, but she had, dared she even think it, liked it. This was the first guy she had thought of like that since Andy had died. Even when they had been reunited up 'there', he had told her that she would fall in love properly with someone else. She hadn't believed him at first, but now it was starting to make sense. She was about to call a house elf for her cup of coffee when a cup appeared on her bed side table in a small flash of white light. She jumped back slightly.

"What the…" She muttered. She picked the mug up and drank from it. It was made perfectly to her taste. But how had the house elves got it up here without coming their selves? She called for a house elf and asked her about it. The house elf told her that they hadn't sent it. Prue thanked her and sent her on her way. Then she looked at the mug. How the hell did it get on her bed side table? She walked downstairs to find Phoebe is Sirius' arms on the sofa.

"Hey sis." Phoebe greeted her oldest sister.

"Hey." Prue replied. "I just had the weirdest thing happen to me."

"You have energy balls too?" Sirius joked.

"No. But I think I conjured something. Not with a spell, like a power."

"Well Lily and James did say that we were going to be getting new powers." Phoebe said. "And I think that mine is empathy. I couldn't sleep because of all you feelings. And Prue, eugh! Please keep your feelings for Remus to yourself!" Phoebe told her.

Prue stuck her tongue out. "I did, but I now have a nosy sister who is an empath."

Phoebe put her hands up in defence. "Hey, didn't ask for that power, just got it ok? And at least you didn't feel what Piper and Leo were feeling about each other, lets just eugh!" Prue shuddered.

"Enough details sis. I'm going to fire call Remus from my room. And STOP THAT!" Prue half shouted at Phoebe doing kissy faces at the name Remus. Prue left back up her stairway. Phoebe snuggled back into Sirius.

**So, what do we do now that the future Mrs. Lupin has gone?** She asked him.

**I don't know. We could go and play a quick prank on that godson of mine.** Sirius suggested.

**That could be a good idea, if he wasn't right behind you.** Sirius swivelled to find the Kinetic Charmed Ones standing there, looking at the pair.

"Hey, we need to talk to everyone. Ron had a premonition in his sleep about the Source." Harry told them.

"Right ok, Sirius get Paige and Prue, I'll get Piper and Leo. Harry, call for your parents and get them to bring Remus if he's there." Phoebe said. Harry nodded. Phoebe and Sirius sprinted up the stairways and Harry called out his parents names. They orbed in front of them.

"Hi Harry, up a little early aren't you?" Lily said. She rested a hand on her expanded stomach.

"Well Ginny and I were rudely woken up an hour ago by Ron. But he had a good reason, he had a dream premonition about the Source."

"What happened?" James asked.

"He said he was going to attack Hogsmeade on the next trip there, which is Saturday, at 3pm. And there were about 100 demons there, maybe more." Ron informed them.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Phoebe said, walking to them with Piper and Leo, one of the boys in both of their arms.

"Yeah, I know it was a premonition because of the feeling I had. But what do we do now?"

"Stop the visit, get ready to attack and vanquish as many as we can." Piper said.

"That simple huh?" Phoebe said. "Piper, if it was that easy, it wouldn't be normal."

"What wouldn't be normal?" Prue asked, Paige, Remus and Sirius behind.

"The Source is attacking Hogsmeade on Saturday at 3pm, while most of the kids are there." Piper said.

"Oh my God." Paige said quietly.

"I want to vanquish a lot of demon ass. Just because I haven't done it in, like, 6 years." Prue told them. "Do we know what kind of demons they were, we need to get some vanquishing potions made." Prue looked at her sisters, her eyes settling on Piper. "Piper, you're the best at potions…"

"No Prue, I'm not making them all, that would take ages I would need two of me."

"Two? How about yourself gone back in time?" Hermione asked. Piper looked confused, as did all the Charmed Ones and Leo. "In my third year, I had a time turner because I took so many classes I had three lessons at a time sometimes. I still have it but I don't use it anymore, you can borrow it to make the potions if you like. You just can't be seen by your past self though, or there are consequences."

"The usual time travel thing then." Piper commented. "That would be a great idea, thanks Hermione."

'See Mione, your not evil, you're a kind, giving person.' Ron telepathically thought to her alone.

'Thanks babe.' She thought back to him.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Review please, or no new chapter! 5 reviews, that's all I ask, if more than 5 want to review, then who am I to deny them that privilege?**


	6. Defending Hogsmeade

**Here we are, and more powers are uncovered. Along with some soul powers. Hmm, maybe I should get on with the story… And very sorry for the long delay, my computer wouldn't start and I couldn't get on it at college.**

* * *

**Chatper 6: Defending Hogsmeade**

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office…_

The Kinetic Charmed Ones, Charmed Ones, Leo, Sirius, Lily, James and Remus all made their way up to Dumbledore's office to tell him about Ron's premonition.

"Thank you for coming to tell me about this." Dumbledore said. "I will make sure that the Hogsmeade trip for that day is cancelled. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, would you be available to take care of these demons?"

"Yeah, but what about Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione? They are the Kinetic Charmed Ones, they should come too." Piper asked.

"I can't put any of my students in danger, them included." Dumbledore told her.

"Professor, we have powers to defend ourselves. My parents can heal us if any of us are injured, we need to be a part of this fight." Harry told him. Dumbledore seemed to by thinking this over before answering.

"Very well. But please try to stay as safe as you can." The Kinetic Charmed Ones nodded.

"Professor, I was going to ask about a spell that would repel demons from Hogwarts. We've been lucky since we've been here, we haven't been attacked once." Piper said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I shall start working on it at once. I will put it into effect when you have defeated the Source."

"Thank you sir. We don't any of the students put in danger because of us." Harry voiced their views.

"As you wish. Was that all you wished to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Professor." James said to the headmaster.

The group of 13 left the office, everyone but Lily, James, Prue, Phoebe, Sirius and Remus going down to get breakfast. Lily and James orbed back to Godric's Hollow, while Phoebe and Sirius went to Phoebe's room to 'talk' and Prue and Remus sat in the common room of Charmed Tower.

"Remus, I was wondering, are you doing anything next weekend, after this fight against the Source." Prue asked.

"Not that I know of yet. Why, would you be asking me on a date?" Remus smiled slyly at Prue's blush.

"Not so much as a date as a…" She paused. "Yes a date. But as friends."

"Prue, I would love to go. As friends." Remus grinned.

* * *

_2:30pm Saturday, Hogsmeade…_

The week went all too quick. It was announced Friday at dinner that the trip to Hogsmeade was cancelled the next day. Although there were groans, they were told they could have until 10pm that night to have down there. The next day, the Kinetic Charmed Ones were very nervous. They had never gone against real demons, Voldemort (or He-Who-Must-Be-Hyphenated as James had called him) didn't count as a demon. After some words from the Charmed Ones, they were ready to go. Piper, who had taken Hermione's advice and borrowed her time turner, had been able to make the potions required.

"What if this doesn't work? What if he isn't here?" Harry asked Phoebe, who he was walking around Hogsmeade with, patrolling.

"If he isn't, then we have decreased the demonic population by a fair amount. He would send some of his best demons, high level demons, so if we take them out, then we have a good chance when it comes to vanquish the Source, less demons to take out."

"When we have to go, will Paige be orbing all of us? As Ginny doesn't know where to orb to?"

"She'll orb Ginny to the place that we're going to when we know demons won't be there, so Ginny knows the place to orb to." Phoebe told him.

Elsewhere, there were three other couples walking around, with two Whitelighters watching for the start of the fight. Ron was with Piper, Ginny with Prue and Hermione with Paige. They were all looking for shifty characters around the village. They couldn't see any so they came to the conclusion that they were either masters of concealing their surprise, seeing as the students who should have been there weren't, or they weren't there at all. At 3pm on the dot, demons started to shimmer and flame in everywhere, and the Charmed Ones had to hold back laughter as they saw their confused faces at the sight of an empty town. They started to throw potions at any demon they could. But some were too powerful to be vanquished with a mere potion.

"Harry, say this spell with me!" Phoebe cried. "You use fire to burn innocent hearts, now demon your body will be in parts!" Harry and Phoebe shouted this spell together and 7 or 8 demons were engulfed with flame and exploded, leaving no trace of them. These were the last demons where they were so they needed a new plan.

"Right, we need to find the others. Split up now and remember that spell to use with the others, it might come in handy with effects like that." Phoebe told Harry, who nodded. They ran into different directions, Phoebe finding Paige and Hermione first, and Harry finding Prue and Ginny.

"Harry, where is Phoebe?" Prue shouted above the demonic cries of pain as they were vanquished. More demons were appearing quicker than they could vanquish.

"We split up, we vanquish a lot of demons. We have a spell that vanquishes a load at a time." Harry shouted back, still throwing the potions. "Gin, you too. Say it with me. 'You use fire to burn innocent hearts, now demon your body will be in parts!'" The three of them shouted this, having run out of potions, and nearly 20 of the demons spontaneously combusted around them. Other demons, having seen what happened, shimmered or flamed away, to another part of the village or back down to the underworld.

"Did we win?" Ginny asked after a short pause.

"No. The Source isn't here himself, we didn't vanquish him, so no we didn't. Maybe the battle but not the war." Prue said.

"Very philosophical for you Prue." Piper said from behind them. The three turned to see the rest of them standing there.

"All your demons disappear too?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, after using Phoebe's spell to get rid of about 60 of them." Paige told them.

"60? How many did you have?" Harry asked.

"Well over 100. I swear if we don't vanquish the Source for good this time I may bloody explode." Phoebe said. She heard Sirius laugh through their link. "Excuse me for a moment. I have to yell at someone." **What is so funny?**

**You said bloody. Again. You really are turning into a Brit now.** Sirius said to her.

**Why were you listening anyway?**

**You were thinking what you were saying pretty loudly. How many times have you vanquished a Source then?**

**Three. One was my…** She cut off, not wanting to talk about her demon ex from hell.

**I know about Cole, by the way. Prue told me about you guys. That you were pretty serious and you had to vanquish him. And that you married him.**

Phoebe sighed outside the mind link. **This is something I would rather not discuss like this. I'll get Paige to orb me to your room at Godric's Hollow and we can talk there.**

**Ok then.** Sirius blew her a kiss through their link. Just moments before a stray demon threw an energy ball at the building behind them, catching Phoebe, Ginny, Ron, Piper and Leo with the debris. Hermione, furious, threw as much hate as she could into an energy ball which she flung at the demon. She was trying to get Ron out before he had even disintegrated into nothingness.

"Ron, where are you!" She shouted. She was clawing at the rubble, trying to get to him. Harry was doing the same with Ginny and Prue and Paige were starting to remove it with their powers. "Ron! Ronald!" Hermione screamed into the rubble.

"Harry, get Hermione away, we can get them all out quicker." Prue said. Harry stopped trying to get to Ginny and grabbed Hermione away.

"Hermione, you're bleeding." Harry said, seeing a big cut on her forehead and arm.

"That's from when I got hit with energy balls. Lucky it didn't hit me straight on. Do you think Ron and Ginny are ok?" She asked worried.

"Yes. But we need to heal your cut." Harry told her. He called for his father. James orbed in front of them.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, looking round and seeing just Harry, Hermione, Prue and Paige. "Where are the others?"

"In that pile of rubble. A demon hit the building and it hit them. Dad, you need to heal Hermione, she was hit in the attack." James put his hands to Hermione's head, then arm and her skin was as unbroken as it was before.

"How did it go? Was the Source here?" He asked.

"No. But I think there were over 100 demons vanquished together." Harry grinned.

"We got them!" Prue and Paige shouted over at them. "James, I think we're going to need Lily to heal them all." Prue told him. But before anyone could call her, she was there, Sirius and Remus in tow.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked. Prue quickly filled them in on the details, which left Sirius pale. "Are they going to be ok? Is Phoebe ok? I wondered why she pulled out so quickly."

"Once we have them healed, they should be fine. But I would like them to go to the hospital wing, just so we can give them some rest." Lily said, in that motherly tone she used when she got her own way with something. Paige took hold of Piper and Leo's hands, Sirius had a hold of Phoebe and Prue while trying to speak to Phoebe in her mind and Prue held her arm as they orbed back to Hogwarts. Lily got a hold of Ron and Ginny, Hermione holding onto Harry and vice versa while James orbed them and Remus away just a split second after Lily had disappeared into orbs. And the streets of Hogsmeade were quiet, until the ministry officials arrived to check the scene out.

* * *

_Hospital Wing…_

After Lily and James had healed the five who had been trapped, they waited with the others, for when they woke up. And it was during this time that some interesting things were found out…

* * *

**Aww, a cliff hanger! Don't you just love them? _Sees reader's angry glares_ Ok, I'm sorry for doing it, but if I update quickly, then it won't bother you. Right?**


	7. More Powers

**Just as a pre author's note and from a request from _NefariousImp_, I'm going to list everyone's powers here. Well everyone that has them at the moment...**

**Prue - Telekinesis, Astral Projection & Conjuring (No Soul Power)**

**Piper - Freezing Time, Molecular Combustion (Blowing Stuff Up) & Unknown (Soul Power - Empathy)**

**Phoebe - Premonitions, Levitation & Empathy (Soul Power - Telepathy)**

**Paige - Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing & Unknown (No Soul Power)**

**Harry - Biokinesis, Telekinesis, Astral Projection & Phasing (No Soul Power)**

**Hermione - Thermokinesis, Freezing Time, Molecular Combustion (Blowing Stuff Up) & Energy Balls (Soul Power - Empathy & Teleportation)**

**Ron - Psychokinesis, Premonitions, Levitation & Telepathy (Soul Power - Empathy & Teleportation)**

**Ginny - Electrokinesis, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing & Lightning Balls (No Soul Power)**

**Lily - Orbing, Healing, Hovering & Glamouring (No Soul Power)**

**James - Orbing, Healing, Hovering & Glamouring (No Soul Power)**

**Sirius - Wizarding Power (Soul Power - Telepathy)**

**Remus - Wizarding Power**

**Leo - Wizarding Power (Soul Power - Empathy)**

**I hope that helps everyone. And to the people who were correcting me about Ron and Ginny's eye colour, I did write that all the Weasley's had brown eyes and Ginny was the only one with blue. I changed them because I couldn't remember what colour they were. And one last note, my name is Sirius' Secret Lover because I write mainly Harry Potter fics and it's more Drew Fuller I like, so... Anyways! On with the REAL author's note!

* * *

**

**Here we are, what happened in the hospital wing. Some aspects may be a little obvious or hard to believe powers wise, but I think that they work. If you don't like, then why are you reading this still?

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: More Powers

* * *

**

_Hospital Wing…_

Piper and Leo had been placed in beds next to each other, with Phoebe on the other side of Piper. Sirius was at her side, holding her hand and trying to talk to her with their power and out loud. Ron and Ginny were in the next two beds, Harry and Hermione sitting next between them, talking softly to themselves and the two in the beds.

**Phoebe, baby, please wake up. **Sirius pleaded to his girlfriend. **I need you Pheebs. We need each other. You have to wake up, you can't leave me.** "Please Phoebe, if you can hear my voice then please wake up, me, your sisters, Leo, everyone needs you." **If you leave, then we can't have a family. Just us, a little, loving family. We could get married, have a little girl, she'd look just like you, and maybe a little boy too. We could move to San Francisco and all live together, just a little family. And Uncle Remus and Uncle James and Aunt Lily and Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige and…**

**Sirius, if I tell you I'm awake, will you shut that gob of yours? **Phoebe's weak voice came into his head.

"Phoebe!" He exclaimed. She opened her eyes.

"Hey there." She said, with a small smile.

"You had us all so worried." Sirius gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"From what you were saying, you thought I was dying or something."

"How long were awake?" He asked, helping up to a sitting position.

"From about 'you have to wake up, don't leave me' which I would never do. I wouldn't ever leave you Sirius Lee Black. I love you."

"And I love you Phoebe Penelope Astrid Halliwell." **Although I think that Phoebe Penelope Astrid Halliwell is a bit of a mouth full. How about Phoebe Penelope Astrid Black.**

**I'm not ready for shortening my name yet Sirius. Give it a while, I don't think either of us are ready. **Phoebe told him mentally. He nodded and held her hand. She was instantly pulled into a premonition.

* * *

_**Start Premonition**_

_Phoebe and Sirius standing in front of an altar, Dumbledore in front of both of them. She saw Leo, Remus, Harry, Ron standing beside Sirius as groomsmen, James his head groomsman, and her sisters as head bridesmaids, Lily, Ginny, Hermione and a girl, around 15 or 16, she didn't recognise beside herself as bridesmaids. The girl she didn't recognise had long blonde hair and from what she could tell, light coloured eyes or maybe it was… was that grey? She looked around and gasped at a groomsman and a bridesmaid that she missed. The bridesmaid had long red hair, exactly like Lily's and hazel eyes, exactly like James'. The groomsman was Chris, their Chris from the future._

'_What the hell is he doing here? It can't be that far into the future, can it?' She thought. She watched the premonition Phoebe and Sirius exchange rings and began their vows._

_**End Premonition**

* * *

_

She gasped as she was pulled from the sight. Sirius was looking at her.

"Phoebe, are you ok? You were just thinking something when you were in your premonition." Sirius asked her.

Phoebe looked at him. From her premonition, they looked like they were getting married, somewhere in the future. It couldn't be too far because they all looked so young, but how could Chris be there? "It's nothing to worry about, it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, putting a protective arm around her. Phoebe nodded and lay her head on his shoulder, thinking the premonition over in her head.

Next to them, Piper and Leo were waking up too. But Ron and Ginny stayed laying down, eyes closed.

'Ron, please hear me. I need you Ron.' Hermione thought desperately to her boyfriend. 'Please Ron, please just open your eyes or talk to me. Me and Harry need you, Ginny will need you when she's woken up, help us, wake up.'

But Ron stayed in his sleep. Hermione could feel, through their empathy that he was in a coma like condition, but not a coma. It was like he was in a very deep sleep and he couldn't be woken.

"Hermione, he'll be ok. They're strong, they'll pull out of it." Harry reassured her, seeing her about to start crying again. "We've known them for 7 years and they have always been strong."

Hermione nodded. "I know. But I can feel Ron, through this empathy link, and it's like he's in a coma or a deep sleep." She told him. Harry put his arm around her and she let her head fall on his shoulder. They had their eyes on the two Weasley's, hoping they would wake up. Suddenly, a groan came from Ron. They shot up and were standing by the bed.

"Ron? Ron can you hear me?" Harry said to his oldest friend.

"Shh, not so loud Harry. I feel like a ton of bricks fell on my brain." Ron said, squinting in the bright lights of the hospital wing.

"They did mate. A demon threw an energy ball at the building behind us and it hit you, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and… and Ginny." This caught Ron's attention and woke him up entirely.

"What?" He asked. "Is she alright? Where is she?" Harry and Hermione parted to show Ron his younger sister lying on the bed. He let out a small moan, seeing her like that. "Has she woken up at all yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Your parents were called, rather my dad went and told them. He told them you were ok and if they wanted to see you, they just had to call him."

"Why didn't they come now?" Ron asked, sitting up a little.

"Because they wanted to come only if you were awake or…" Hermione stopped at the thought of the two youngest Weasleys, one her boyfriend, dying. But Ron understood and nodded to show that. Harry turned his back on the two to look at Ginny and hold her hand. He could feel Ginny, exactly like Hermione had described her link with Ron. Did they have soul powers too?

"Gin, I'm so confused. You have to wake up and help me." He said softly so only he and her, if she could hear him, could have heard it. 'I don't think I can get through this if she doesn't pull through.' He thought to himself, sadly.

"Harry…" Ginny stirred slightly. Harry could barely hear the faint voice of his girlfriend, but he definitely heard it.

"Gin, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here." Harry hugged her and she returned it, rather weakly though.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is a demon in front of us and an energy ball hitting something above our heads."

"Yeah that would be a building that hit you." Harry said. "My mum healed you though, you were out of it for nearly an hour."

"What? Was I the only one?" She asked.

"No. Ron, Piper, Leo and Phoebe all got hit too." Harry said. "You were the last to wake up." She grabbed Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Well now I'm going to pull through you don't have to worry about getting through it, I'm here now." She said to him gently.

"What are you talking about Gin?" He asked.

"Just before I said your name, you said about not being able to get through it if I didn't pull through." She replied.

'Oh my Merlin.' He thought, his eyes widening. And Ginny's opened too, hearing Harry's voice yet not seeing his lips move.

"Harry, please say that you said that out loud." Harry shook his head. 'No way!' She thought.

"Yes way. We have soul powers. I felt you earlier too, like an empathic link. Does this mean we have two soul powers like Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her. Ginny didn't have a chance to answer as Hermione and Ron, who had got out of his bed, had spotted she was awake.

"Ginny! You're ok!" Hermione squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Not if you keep squeezing me like that Mione." Ginny said in her friend's ear. Hermione let go, afraid of hurting her again.

"Gin, even though I was part of it, you still scared me when I woke up." Ron said, hugging his sister.

"Thanks Ron." She said. All other conversation would have to wait because James orbed in with Arthur and Molly in tow. They were straight at Ginny and Ron's side, not leaving for 20 minutes to make sure they were ok.

"Are you _sure_ you are ok?" Molly asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes mum, We're both fine." Ron told her. 'I know she's usually like this, but isn't she worse today?' He thought to the other three, who smiled, trying to keep their laughs in.

"Well if you are sure then." Arthur said. After 15 minutes of reassuring them, they left. Not a half second before Sam orbed in.

"Sam!" Ginny exclaimed, while Paige cried out, "Dad!" Ginny then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Ginny from Paige. I wanted to see that she was ok." He replied, moving towards Ginny.

"I'm fine Sam. Lily healed me, or James I don't know I was unconscious." Ginny smiled a little.

"But what if James and Lily weren't there, what if no one was around to heal you? You could have been injured a hell of a lot worse." Sam said to his youngest daughter.

"I'm fine, honestly. I could have been injured worse, but I wasn't, thank Merlin."

He stayed for 10 minutes more, talking to Ginny and Paige on their own, before he gave them both a hug and kiss and orbed away.

* * *

**So, what do you think? This chapter took me the longest so far, about a week. But it is finished finally, huzzah! Sorry, excited about Pirates of the Caribbean: A World's End coming out in May, I love the POTC films so much, hmm maybe I should do a Harry Potter/Pirates of the Caribbean Xover, I read a good one but I don't know… Oh well, as always, please review, I love reading them! Plus the more I get, the less depressed I will be and then I will update quicker. Savvy?**


	8. More Powers Again!

**Chapter 8 up, I really hope you enjoy it! And thanks to all my reviewers, I loved all of your reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: More Powers… Again!

* * *

**

_Charmed Tower…_

Once they had all taken a pepper up potion, the people who had been hit with the debris had been allowed to return to the towers. Fortunately, they didn't bump into any students, and as soon as they had got to their respective towers, Piper came up with an idea for a spell between the two towers the Charmed and Kinetic Charmed Ones resided in. Prue and Paige worked on it, making a doorway appear in both of the attics so they could walk through either with ease, but concealed so that if anyone was to get there, they wouldn't be able to see it. Prue and Paige had had to say it simultaneously in each attic, but sure enough by the end of the day, there was a doorway between the two attics, tested and approved. Piper, who had grown bored of waiting around the tower in her bed, was in the nursery with the boys, practising her wand skills. She loved Transfiguration, it seemed to be the subject she was best at, well that and potions, she always had a knack for that. But she was transfiguring Wyatt's cot into a child's bed, which was harder than it seemed. She had put her wand down and sighed that she couldn't get it right, when the cot changed in a white light instantly into a child's bed, perfectly made. She looked at it to her wand, which was still lying on the table.

"Leo!" She shouted to their bedroom, which had a door leading to it from the nursery. He ran down.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just changed Wyatt's cot into a bed. Without a wand." She told him.

"How? You can't do that kind of wandless magic, you just have your two powers." Leo said, slightly confused.

"I know… Wait, could this be my power? Changing molecular structures of objects?" She said to her husband. "I mean my other powers are to do with molecules, why not this new power?"

"It fits the theory, but it might not be like that. I could go… We could get James to go see the Elders." He was still not entirely used to not being able to go to the Elders directly.

"Let me experiment once more, then if it doesn't do anything, then we can call James." Piper asked her husband. Leo thought about it before nodding to show that he agreed. Piper turned her attention to another piece of furniture, which happened to be a chest of drawers.

She concentrated and threw her hands up as if she were freezing or blowing something up. Suddenly, in the same white light as before, the chest of drawers became a rocking horse. She looked up at Leo.

"My new power then. And a cool one at that." She changed the rocking horse back to it's original state. "Interesting."

"And it will be useful when your fighting the Source." Leo told his wife.

* * *

_DADA Classroom…_

Meanwhile, Paige was grading some of the fifth year's practice OWLs papers for Piper. The others were all distracted, Phoebe with Sirius, Piper with Leo and Prue with Remus most probably. So here she was, alone. It was bad enough that she hadn't found out what her new power was, it was so frustrating.

She put aside Lora McKee's papers and rested her head on the table. Her sisters, Ginny included, all had it a lot easier than her. She wondered what it would be like to be one of them for a day. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called. The door opened and Remus walked in.

"Hi… Prue? I thought Paige was here too." He asked confused. "It doesn't matter, I just wanted to talk about our date next week."

"Remus, what are you on about? I am Paige, see just look at me." Paige was confused too now.

"Paige? But… How come you look like Prue?" He conjured up a mirror and let Paige see her reflection. She gasped, the face looking back at her was Prue's.

"But, how? I don't understand." She said.

"James!" Remus called for the Whitelighter. He appeared in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is wrong. I'm Paige, so why do I look like Prue?" She asked. James just grinned.

"Paige, you were all getting new powers, and you are half Whitelighter." He said, giving her the hint.

"Wait, I have glamouring?" She asked, sitting up straight at this.

"Yes. What were you thinking for you to turn into Prue?"

"How my sisters had it better than me." She said, a little embarrassed.

"Why on Earth would you think something like that?" Remus asked.

Paige sighed. "Because they all seem to be with someone and their lives seem so simple."

"Paige, they have all had their difficulties in life. They still do, they just try not to let it interfere." James told them. "Now change your face back to your own." Paige concentrated and she felt a breeze of magic as her facial features became her own again.

"Thanks James." She told him with a smile. James grinned and orbed out. She turned to face Remus. "And you mister, what is this about a date with my sister?"

Remus turned a little red. "Well, she kind of asked me what I was doing next weekend and we agreed on a date, as friends."

"Remus, no date I've ever heard about is a 'friend' date, especially with you two. You're a great couple."

Remus went even more red. "Well I was just going to ask her about when we were going. I better go find her now."

"You do that Romeo." Paige winked at him.

* * *

_Prue's Room…_

Prue sat on the end of her bed, head in her hands. She had a very important decision on her mind, involving two men important in her life. Remus and Andy. She had spent 5 years back with Andy and she didn't want to come back down, but now with Remus, she hadn't felt that way about anyone since Andy.

"What do I do? Please send me a sign." She asked anyone listening.

"I can do better than a sign." A familiar voice said. Prue's head immediately came up and she was confronted with the ghostly form of Andy Trudeau.

"Andy…" She said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you with your thoughts." He came forward and became more corporeal. He sat on the bed next to her. "Prue, I knew there was something wrong even from up there. Now tell me, you always used to."

"Andy, I'm confused. I still love you, I always will, but I think I love Remus too. I don't know what to do, we agreed on a date as friends for next week, but I think he likes me more than that."

"Prue, this is the easiest answer I've ever had to give you." Andy told her. He brought her chin up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "Go for it."

"What?"

"Go for it. With Remus. It was obvious that we were never meant to be, plus add the fact that I'm a little dead for you. Remus is available, is totally besotted by you and I know that you are with him."

"But… I don't want you…"

"Prue." Andy interrupted. "I want you to be as happy as you can in your life. Mine is over but yours is barely started. Get started with it before it's too late." Prue smiled. "There, now go find Remus and tell him what you think of him." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood back in front of her, the ghostly glow appearing back around him. "Take care Prue, I'll be watching over you when you need me." And he disappeared in the usual white orbs.

"Thank you Andy. I'll always love you." She said quietly.

"Prue…?" A voice came from around the door.

"Come in." She called out, knowing who it was behind the door.

"Hi Prue." Remus closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to check about our date."

"Yeah about that, there is one thing I want to change about it." Prue said. Remus furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't want it to be a 'friends' date. I want it to be a proper date."

"Really?" Remus grinned. This was what he was hoping for. "I was going to ask about that too."

"Well now we have it settled. So what time are you going to pick me up Mr. Lupin?" She asked.

"How about 7pm on Saturday Miss Halliwell?" He replied.

"7 sounds good. And where are we going?"

"That I've not worked out yet. I'm going to keep it a surprise though."

"Ok then, sounds good." Prue said.

Andy looked down at the couple, smiling. He wanted Prue to be happy in her second chance. And Remus was the best thing for her, he just knew it. "Good luck Prue, I love you too."

**Aww, a lovey dovey chapter with some powers thrown in. What did you think? This chapter took me ages to write just glad that it's finished. Over half way through this story, then my next story! I already started it, even though I haven't finished this one yet. But that's what I did in all of my stories. And they went well, right? And now you know everyone's powers! Piper's new power is Molecular Transfiguration and Paige's is Glamouring. No more new powers for a while now, hopefully! ;) I haven't gotten round to writing much further than a few chapters, my hard drive deleted most of the stories I wrote and so I had to re-write them, hence the taking so long to update. But enough of my rambling, I hear that you all write an awesome reveiw. Wanna show me? Please?**


	9. Malfoy & Ex Talks

**Next chapter, I hope that everyone likes it, it's more Draco Malfoy centred, but it works with the story, I hope.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Malfoy and Ex Talks

* * *

**

_Slytherin 7th Year Boys Dorm…_

Malfoy read the letter from his mother, and he was not happy with what it said. If anything, it scared him a little.

_Draco,_

_I have recently come into acquaintance with some people that want to continue the dark lord's work. Some of these are demons, one or two with the power to give powers onto others. Son, I wish for you to be one of these people. Many of the Death Eaters that served the dark lord have already complied and now it is time for you. You never received the Dark Mark and so you will receive this gift instead. Please send word back with your decision as soon as possible._

_Your Mother, Narcissa_

He put the letter down and shut his eyes. He didn't want to be part of that side anymore. He knew that Dumbledore had been right all along, but for the past 6 months he had to keep his reputation up around the school. If he was still the way he had been a few years ago, he would have told everyone that Ginny Weasley was one of those Kinetic Charmed Ones by now. He recognised the power after the Halliwell Professors had mentioned them. He needed to talk to them, he needed to tell someone of his decision. Potter and the others seemed a good place to start.

* * *

_Library…_

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all sat around one table in the library. They were getting their transfiguration homework done, Ginny getting help from the others since they had done it the previous year. No one noticed a shadow appear and it wasn't until a small cough was heard that they realised there was someone there.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ron asked, scowling.

"Hold your horses Weasley, I only want to talk." Malfoy said.

"How do we know that you won't attack us or anything?" Hermione asked. Malfoy sighed and put his wand on the table.

"There, you have my wand. Like I said, I only want to talk."

"Get going then, what is it?" Harry asked.

"I know that you're a Kinetic Charmed One, Weasley." He said looking at Ginny. She and the others all gasped.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

"Because of the class we had. I didn't tell anyone because I knew you wouldn't want it spread around the school, or the world."

"Why are you suddenly being so nice?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Malfoy sighed again. He got the letter from his mother out and handed it to them to read. "Because I don't want this to happen, I would rather be fighting this."

"A Slytherin wants to fight the bad guys?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not everyone in Slytherin is as evil as you make out. I just wanted to let you know where I stand in all this. So you don't accuse me of anything." Malfoy got the letter back, picked his wand up and put it back away and turned to leave.

"Wait." Harry called. 'Ron, ask the others if we can tell him about everything. I think that he is telling the truth.' Ron did this and replied, 'They think so too.'

"Malfoy, we need to tell you something too." Harry quickly checked to see if there was anyone else in the library. "We are all the Kinetic Charmed Ones." Malfoy's eyes widened.

"You're joking?" He asked, walking back over to the table.

"No. We found out in the summer. And we got new powers recently. We should tell you more in our tower though." Malfoy nodded. "Ginny, can you get us there?"

"Hold on to my hand." She told Malfoy. Everyone else did the same and they all orbed to Kinetic Tower.

* * *

_Kinetic Tower Common Room…_

They orbed in, Malfoy falling slightly.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Orbing. Whitelighter power. Ginny is half Whitelighter so that is where it comes from." Harry explained. "What we're going to tell you know is top secret, we need your word that you will never give this information to any Slytherin, or anyone in general."

"You have my word." Malfoy replied.

The four Kinetics explained about the Source, the demons and everything about the fight coming up.

"We each have individual powers, they grew as our first powers did." Harry told him.

"So you have powers like the Charmed Ones?" Malfoy asked.

Yeah, we all have two powers the same as one Charmed One. Harry has Prue's, I have Piper's, Ron has Phoebe's and Ginny has Paige's, because they are half sisters and half Whitelighter." Hermione told him.

"Wow."

Our reaction too Malfoy." Ron said. "So you will be keeping up appearances in lessons still, how long have you been…"

"Anti-evil? About 6 months. And yes I'm going to keep up appearances during school hours."

"When we're in private, it's ok to talk as openly as you want. But no calling us, especially Hermione, names." Harry told him.

"Haven't you noticed I haven't done that since the beginning of term? And that was appearances Potter."

If you're going to be talking in private a lot, it won't kill you to call us by our first names." Ginny said to Malfoy.

"Ok, but only if you do the same with me Weas… Ginny." Draco gave a genuine smile.

"Deal Mal… Draco." Ron said. He shook hands with Draco, then Harry did the same.

"Do we tell any one else about this?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe my mum and dad, and everyone at Godric's Hollow, but no one else. We don't want to risk something like this." Harry said.

"I agree." Ron said. "So should we take him to Godric's Hollow, or bring everyone here?"

"Wouldn't bringing them here be easier, I mean it's only Lily, James, Remus and Sirius that would be coming here, otherwise it would be 10 of us going over there." Ginny said.

"She has a point." Hermione said. "Harry, get your parents to bring Sirius and Remus over say, Friday night at 8pm. We can do it here."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I can be here. Think they'll explode at me?"

"No. You aren't a prat anymore." Ron grinned at his, dare he say it, new friend.

* * *

_Phoebe's Room…_

"…And we haven't seen him since then, and I don't want to." Phoebe finished. She and Sirius had been talking about Cole, and Phoebe had gone through everything that went on.

"Thanks for being honest about him. Now, I need to get something off my chest. About one of my ex's." Sirius said.

"Before you start, I know that you're going to talk about Selene. Remus told me about the two of you ages ago, but I wanted you to bring it up when you were ready." Phoebe told him.

"We were together from our fifth year in Hogwarts, she was a Gryffindor too. I proposed to her but we never got a chance to get married. James checked up on her and said that she was doing ok, but I miss her." Sirius said, explaining a little about the last woman he had loved.

"I miss Cole too, but sometimes you have to let someone you love go. I had to let Prue go, but luckily she was given a second chance. Maybe Selene will come back to you one day." Phoebe kissed Sirius on the cheek. **But you had better not leave me for her, or I'll get you mister.**

**Ooh, I'm quaking in my shoes.** Sirius sent back, with a wicked grin on his face. **How can you convince me?**

**Oh, I think I know of a few ways to… convince you.**

Talk was a little short after that, as another activity happened to prevent it.

* * *

**Well, Malfoy is good now, well has been for a while but now it's known. Do you think that it's believable, or does it seem like crap? Please leave your answer in a review. Thank you!**

**SSL Out!**


	10. Training

**Another day, another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Training

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow Room of Requirement, Tuesday…_

"Now!" Harry shouted. Ginny and Hermione let a lightning and energy ball go at the moving target. It disintegrated from Hermione's, but Ginny's was a little off target. Ron levitated out of the way of a target and Harry deflected an energy ball from Ginny towards it, making it explode.

"Time!" Piper shouted. The rest of the 'demon' targets disappeared. "You managed to vanquish 20 demons in 3 minutes."

"Oh yeah, go us!" Ron said, punching the air.

"You do it like that when we go down to the underworld you should be fine, except the demons down there won't be as lenient as the ones we conjured for you." Prue said.

"Well can't you make them like the demons were going to face? Only without the deadly consequences?" Ron asked.

"We can do, once you're hit though you have to stop. Then we can see how you'd match down there. It won't be as easy as in Hogsmeade, down there it's their turf." Paige explained. "They have an advantage."

"But we together have 8 Charmed Ones, two of which are half Whitelighters, and we already proved that we can kick some demonic arse." Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, language!" Lily scolded him.

"Sorry mum." He said.

"You have to keep focused, all of you. What if you get separated from the others? You're going to be screwed unless you get this sorted." James said.

"Screwed?" Phoebe looked amused. "I think that we Americans have had a little influence on the language you use James."

"Oh and like we haven't on you, Phoebe." James retorted, referring to her frequent use of the word 'bloody' now. Phoebe just stuck her tongue out at him.

"While the 'adults'," Prue used air quotes on the word adult, "are having that discussion over there, it's time for you four to get back to school."

"Oh please can we stay longer?" Ginny asked.

"No. We know you all have potion essays that are to be handed in tomorrow so you need to go get on with them." Paige smiled at their faces.

"Damn, I hate Snape." Ron said.

"Why don't you set Feles on him?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"Might have to try it." He murmured.

**He might have a heart attack, don't you think?** Harry thought to Ginny. They had discovered that past week that they had 2 soul powers, telepathy and empathy. It was doubtful they had the last, instantaneous travel to each other, they both thought they weren't powerful enough for that. Plus Ginny had the power to orb so it would be useless to her.

**Well we could help him along with Pads and Leaena, what do you think?** Ginny sent back, smiling.

"Harry, Ginny, you wanna stop your mind thing now? Gin, you gonna orb us back to Hogwarts?" Ron said.

'Git.' Harry thought to Ron.

'What else?' Ron sent back to Harry with a grin on his face.

They all held Ginny's hands and she was about to orb out when Harry pulled away quickly. "I almost forgot, we need you to meet at our tower Friday at 8pm. We need to talk about something."

"Sure that's fine." James said. "So is that including everyone?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Well that's it, just meet us there please. Ok?" James and the others nodded and Ginny orbed them all out.

* * *

_Kinetic Tower, Friday Night…_

Everyone was there 5 minutes early, except Draco. But it gave Harry and the others a little chance to explain what was going on.

"Malfoy came up to us in the library the other day, he said that he needed to talk to us."

"And what did he say? Malfoy's are all the bloody same, pureblood this and kill Muggleborns that." Sirius snorted. Ginny gave him a small electric shock with her Electrokinesis. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For not letting Harry finish." Ginny said. **Been waiting to do that to him.** She laughed to Harry.

"Thanks Ginny. Well he told us that he knew that Ginny was a Kinetic Charmed One."

"How the HELL did he find out?" James shouted.

"Do you want an electric shock too?" Ginny asked him in a deadly voice she had borrowed from Lily. He shook his head and went quiet.

"Anyway we asked why he was being nice and he showed us a letter from his mum. Death Eaters are associating with demons who can give mortals demonic powers. His mum wanted him to do it but he doesn't want to. He said that he wants to fight it, not become it. Then we told him a little about what has happened."

"So how much did you tell him?" Lily asked.

"Erm, everything?" Hermione said. "And before you yell, we all believe that he really wants to fight evil."

"We'll believe that when he says it in an oath." Sirius said.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to see Draco standing there. "If it will prove that I mean it."

They thought it over before Lily spoke. "Ok Draco. Do you swear by your magic and life that you tell the truth?"

"I swear that anything I say is the truth, I swear by my life, I swear by my magic." Draco said. He glowed for a second, indicating that the oath had worked.

"Draco, did you ever want to become a Death Eater?" Lily asked.

"Only because I wanted to please my father. When he died, I realised what kind of thing I had wanted to become."

"Do you want to help fight the evil that wants to kill Muggleborns, half bloods and 'blood traitors'?" James asked.

"Yes, with a passion. They don't realise that you don't have to be pure blood to be the most powerful witch or wizard." He glanced, without anyone seeing, at Hermione, who gave a little smile.

"Is that proof enough?" Ginny asked. Everyone else nodded.

"So Draco, do you know any more about these demons?" James asked.

"No I don't. I can show the letter my mother sent me though." James nodded and Draco passed the letter to him.

"Lily, look at this." He passed the letter to his wife.

"Oh my." She said quietly. "Darklighters. But with more powers."

Ginny and Paige looked at each other. They both knew what a Darklighter could do to them. "But… how would they have been able to get that power?" Ginny asked.

"The Source. Of course, he wants to conquer the Wizarding world, and what better way than to give Death Eaters demonic powers." Prue said. She looked at Paige and Ginny. "This just means that you have to be extra careful when we go to vanquish him."

"What do you think I am, suicidal? I know how much one of those arrows hurts." Paige said, giving a small shudder with the memory of the last time she was hit with one. "I don't want to see you hit by one Ginny, or I will so kill your ass."

"Should I be thankful or worried?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"With Paige? I'm still not sure." Phoebe joked, receiving a death glare from said person.

* * *

**Sorry, had lots of writer's block so I'm gonna finish here. I swear I will pay the ransom on my muse for the next chapter and get rid of these horrible plot bunnies who want me to write god knows what. See you next time folks!**


	11. Dream Premonitons

**I'm back again! Yayness, I hope for all of you! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Dream Premonitions

* * *

**

_Underworld, The Following Day (Saturday)…_

"Who let the witches win? And why did no one inform me how deep our loss was until NOW?" The Source hollered so loud it echoed in the cavern for ages. No demon spoke a word. "If I do not get an answer in the next 10 seconds, I will vanquish all of you down to the wasteland!"

"None of us did. There were eight of them fighting." A Darklighter shouted.

"Eight? What do you mean?"

"There were the Charmed Ones and 4 others, 2 men and 2 women, they possessed the powers of the Charmed Ones."

"Hmm, so the prophesy is true." The Source said. "Those other people you saw were the Kinetic Charmed Ones. Their coming was prophesized when the Charmed Ones were. Two of them are part Whitelighter, darklighters are to try to take them out first."

"But how do we destroy all of them?" Another demon shouted up to the leader of the Underworld.

"By any means possible." The Source said.

* * *

_Charmed Tower, 5:30am…_

Phoebe sat up in her bed with a gasp. Premonition dreams were the worst type.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Sirius asked from beside her, sleepily.

"Dream Premonition about the Source." She told him. That woke him up.

"What? What's he planning now?" He asked.

"I don't know." 'Ron, are you awake?' She thought to the Kinetic Charmed One.

'Yeah. I had another dream premonition.' He thought back. 'Why?'

'Because I did too. Get the other three down here as quick as possible, we need to talk.' "Ron is going to get the other three down, he had the same dream." She told Sirius.

"Should we get James, Lily and Remus?" He asked.

"I have a feeling Remus is already here. He and Prue moved their date to last night." Phoebe said with a slight grin.

"But the Remus Lupin would never do something like that." Sirius said with a straight face. "He always used to take his time with the ladies."

"Obviously not anymore." Phoebe said, winking at him. "Come on, we better get the others up."

15 minutes later, everyone was assembled in the Charmed Ones common room, sleepy.

"Me and Ron both had a dream premonition abut the Source." Phoebe told them all. "He was planning a way to destroy all of us."

"You mean one of the demons told him abut the Kinetic Charmed Ones?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, and he knows that you and Paige are half Whitelighter, they said they were going to go after you two with Darklighters." Ron told his sister.

"Ron, do I really look like the suicidal type?" Ginny asked with sarcasm in her voice.

**Ginny one, Ron zero.** Harry thought to her. She winked at him.

**Would I have it any other way?**

**No, I've learnt that over the past six years.**

**You better watch yourself Potter, I might have to get you later for that comment.**

**I look forward to it.**

**Oh I am so gonna get you more now.**

**I don't think that any of your brothers, or Paige, would approve of what you might be thinking of.**

**And how the hell do you know what I'm thinking?**

**Uh, hello? Telepathy. How are we doing this right now?**

**Smart arse.**

**Damn proud of it.**

"Ok, if you two are quite done, we gonna go back over to the tower and get another hour of sleep in." Hermione told them with a grin.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Ginny said. **But like we'll stop this.**

**What she doesn't know won't kill her.** Harry thought back. They four Kinetics orbed back to Kinetic Tower while the adults stayed in Charmed Tower.

"Sooo, Remus, where were you last night?" Sirius asked with a grin. James had the same one on his face. Remus went a little red.

"Well if you must know I stayed here." He said. "With Prue."

"FINALLY MAN!!!" Sirius shouted. "It took you bloody long enough."

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus said.

"Well I haven't seen Prue this happy since she was with Andy." Piper said.

"I don't think I have been that happy since Andy." Prue admitted.

"So when is the wedding?" Phoebe teased her.

"We've only been on one date, you'll be getting married before us if we do, Mrs Black." Prue smirked. "You've got the Soul Powers."

"Remus and you will have one before this year is up." James put in. "I'd put money on that."

"Oh really, how much you willing to wager on that?" Remus asked.

"10 galleons. That you and Prue will have a soul power before December, no wait make it June. End of the school year for the kids." He said.

Remus grinned. "Alright, but if you're wrong I want an apology, the money and I get to give you a dare for being a prat."

"Fine then. We'll see who wins. Shake on it." The two Marauders shook each others hand, sealing the bet. "And we have witnesses too."

**I side with James on this.** Phoebe told Sirius. **They are so obviously meant for each other.**

**Same here. Although why James wants 10 galleons is beyond me, he's loaded.**

**But aren't you too?**

**But I don't like to spend everything. I only take what I need.**

**Maybe James is the same?** Sirius felt stupid, realising what Phoebe was getting at.

**Smart arse.**

**Oh you want to talk about my ass now? Can I talk about yours then?**

**We can do more than that.** "Hey guys, we're going back to sleep for a while, a few extra zee's." Sirius announced to the rest of the group. He and Phoebe ran up the stairs to her room, soon to become both of theirs room, with Phoebe's faint giggling disappearing with them. Everyone looked at each other.

"I don't even want to know what they're going to do." Paige said with a shudder.

* * *

**Well, a shortish chapter, but a chapter none the less. I hope you enjoyed, I'll have the battle next chapter, not sure how many chapters this story will end up with but I want to keep it under 17. Don't ask me why I just do.**


	12. Charmed Ones & Demons & Vanquishes Oh My

**I'm baack! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the first half of the fight with the Source.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Charmed Ones & Vanquishes & Demons, Oh My!

* * *

**

_Underworld…_

For once, the underworld seemed quiet, until the white blue orbs of two Whitelighter witches appeared with 6 other people. Then the demons fell in and attacked with energy balls and fire balls.

"Hermione, Ginny, energy and lightning balls NOW!!!" Harry shouted. Blue and white balls flew at demons, disintegrating them immediately. They managed to throw two at a time, one from each palm, for 7 minutes solid. Then they felt the energy draining from them so they began to use their powers that took up less energy. They were planning to split up soon into pairs, a telepathic, or someone who could talk to someone else mentally, charmed one to each pair. Harry with Piper, Phoebe with Hermione, Ron with Paige and Ginny with Prue. Once the 30 demons surrounding them had been vanquished, they separated. James and Lily had glamoured themselves invisible so they could here them calling if need be. Sirius and Remus were staying topside, by the order of Phoebe and Prue. But luckily Phoebe and Sirius could still talk mentally and he could relay messages back to Remus.

As Harry and Piper ran through the caverns searching for demons, Ron and Paige had already found some. Potions were running out quickly so Paige grabbed Ron's hand to orb away. But the white blue lights didn't appear around them. One of the demons laughed.

"Like our little trick? We got an anti orbing spell on this place, you can't escape witches." The demons began to throw energy balls at them. Ron got an idea instantly.

'Hermione, you fighting demons?' Ron asked his girlfriend telepathically.

'No, why?' She replied.

'Because you're about to get me and Paige.' Was the reply. Ron grabbed hold of Paige's hand that was deflecting an energy ball and they were transported to Hermione and Phoebe, leaving the demons staring where they had been in shock. "Yes! Something that beats orbing!"

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Fighting demons, anti orbing spell, Ron transported us." Paige said bluntly.

"So this teleportation thing can go above anti apparating spells and anti orbing spells?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "I'm just glad that you're ok." She wrapped her arms around Ron.

"We need to keep going. We'll stay as a four now, better chance of vanquishing them." Phoebe said. The other three nodded. "James, go check on Ginny and Prue."

"You got it." James' voice came out of no where. He became visible for a moment. "Just be careful you guys, ok? And remember just call me when you need help." He turned invisible again and the faint sound of orbs were heard as he went to Ginny and Prue.

Over with Harry and Piper, they had found the demons. The potions weren't working on most of them, their flesh was needed for the potion. Harry used his telekinesis to throw them onto sharp rocks and Piper was freezing these demons and blowing the others up.

There's too many of them!" He shouted.

"Use Phoebe's spell, it might work!" Piper shouted back.

You use fire to burn innocent hearts, now demons your bodies will be in parts!" Harry shouted, still using his telekinesis. Demons started to explode, so he kept saying it over and over again. Piper joined in too, vanquishing more.

Of the 50 demons that were originally there, only 2 remained. This was easy work for them, Piper just blew them both up as they were about to shimmer away.

**Gin, you ok?** He asked.

**Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?**

**I'm good now. Vanquishing 50 demons gives you a burst of energy.** He laughed when he heard her giggle.

"Lily, where are you?" Piper asked.

"Here. Don't worry I wasn't hit. I would've orbed out if it even looked close." Lily's disembodied voice came from behind them.

"I think that you should go topside, this is too dangerous for you now." Lily suddenly appeared.

"No, I have to keep an eye on you all and I can't do that waiting around up there."

"But mum, you could get hurt and the baby could be hurt too." Harry said.

Lily looked at them both, then sighed. "Are you sure that you'll be ok?"

"We still have James down here, Ginny just told me he's with her and Prue."

"Ok, but if any of you turn back up at Godric's Hollow dead, I'll kill you." Harry and Piper both smiled. She gave Piper a hug and ruffled Harry's hair, making him ruffle it back to the mess it was before. "Good luck down here, get Phoebe to get in touch with Sirius to let us know what's going on." After two nods, she orbed back to the living room of Godric's Hollow.

"Next stop, Source's chamber." Piper said. "It should be just around a few corners if I recognise this place right." She looked around and recognised it as the old coronation room, now in ruins. "Tell Ginny, she can orb here and then she can James to get the others."

**Ginny, you need to orb to us. And tell dad to get the others. We found the Source's chamber.** "Told her." And less than a minute later, Ginny and Prue orbed in, with James, Paige, Phoebe, Hermione and Ron right behind them.

"Oh my God, this is the coronation chamber." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well you'd know better than the rest of us." Piper said.

"Don't start Piper." Phoebe growled. "Let's get on with this. Everyone got their potions?"

"Yeah." "Yes." "Yep." Was heard from the others.

Prue turned to James. "Better go in invisible. Don't need Darklighters trying to get you as well as Paige and Ginny." He nodded and faded from sight again.

"Where's Lily though?" He asked.

"We sent her topside, we don't want her or the baby hurt in any way." Prue told him.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Now come on, let's go kick some demon ass!" Paige said. They approached the chamber, which Harry and Prue both blew the doors open. Demons were everywhere.

'Ron, get everyone to use Phoebe's spell from Hogsmeade.' Harry thought telepathically to his friend.

"You use fire to burn innocent hearts, now demons your bodies will be in parts!" He shouted, the other 7 joining in. Obviously it wouldn't be strong enough to work on the Source but it would still kill all of his minions. The 20 demons around him burst into flame and disappeared. The Source let out a low laugh.

"I will not be as easy as these lower creatures."

"Well with 8 of us and 1 of you, I think we have a little bit of an advantage." Phoebe told him, grasping her vial of potion harder.

"We shall see about that."

"No, we know about that." Prue said.

"Well, I would like to see you get out of here with anti orbing spells covering every inch of this chamber. Now, let's get it over with." He created a fireball in the balm of his hand and threw it at the centre of the group, which happened to be Phoebe and Ron.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Will Phoebe and Ron be killed, the only ones without active powers remember? The only good place to have a cliffie so far, I wonder what will happen with them? Will the Source be vanquished? Or will the Charmed Ones and Kinetic Charmed Ones be vanquished?**

…

…

…

**Well ok, I will give you a hint. There's a lot more sequels and none of them will be ghosts. Plus, I never kill off all of my characters unless it's a finale.**


	13. Source Vanquishings

**Here it is, part two. The battle with the Source. Hope you like! Only 2 more chapters to go, then it's the end!**

**Source Vanquishings**

_**Last Time…**_

_The 20 demons around him burst into flame and disappeared. The Source let out a low laugh._

"_I will not be as easy as these lower creatures."_

"_Well with 8 of us and 1 of you, I think we have a little bit of an advantage." Phoebe told him, grasping her vial of potion harder._

"_We shall see about that."_

"_No, we know about that." Prue said._

"_Well, I would like to see you get out of here with anti orbing spells covering every inch of this chamber. Now, let's get it over with." He created a fireball in the balm of his hand and threw it at the centre of the group, which happened to be Phoebe and Ron._

_Source's Chamber…_

As the energy ball came closer and closer, Harry grabbed their hands and activated his phasing power. The energy ball went sailing through them. Hermione threw one back at the Source who grabbed it in his hand.

"Hmm, a witch with energy balls. You and I could do great things together." He closed his palm, disintegrating the energy ball.

"Oh please, that is so Voldemort." Harry rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go meet him, in hell?"

"Such foolishness from you. I guess that I'll kill you first." He raised his hand and threw an energy ball.

"Over my dead body." Hermione said and, having seen what the Source did, jumped in front and grabbed it in her palm. She threw it back towards the Source, but it went sailing over his head. He laughed, chilling their bones.  
"Can you not aim straight witch?"

"I wasn't aiming for you." She smirked at the Source as he was hit with falling debris. She had hit the wall behind and collapsed it. It would give them a moment to get a plan.

"Hit him with every power we have. Anything, everything." Prue said. "And use as much force as you can."

For the next 5 minutes they used every inch of their powers to try and bring him down, but nothing worked. It was like fighting the Terminator with a hand gun. The Source didn't even fight back. When they had ceased their fire, he laughed at them all.

"Stupid witches, I can still defeat you." The Source said. The summoned 10 Darklighters, which drained the colour from the Charmed Ones' faces.

"Ginny, stay out of the way of their arrows." Paige hissed. The Kinetic Charmed Ones figured out who these demons were and did the logical thing. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked out in front of Ginny and Paige, like a barrier.

"You think you are clever don't you? We'll see who is clever. Attack the Whitelighters!" The Darklighters advanced on them. Piper and Hermione blew 6 up but 4 were nearing them. Hermione sent two energy balls at the two nearest to her. The remaining two were vanquished with Ginny's lightning balls. The Source scowled at them.

"You don't get it do you. You will be vanquished here, I will personally see to it."

"Just shut up! I've seen 11 year olds with bigger threats than yours!" Harry said, referring to Draco when they were first years. "Besides, there is only one person gonna get vanquished today and that's you!"

"You obviously have to be a Gryffindor at the Wizard school. I've heard all about you and your blind courage from some of my newer demons."

"Well you're newer demons are all Death Eaters and Slytherins, all slimly and seem to want to follow pathetic losers." Ron said.

'Oh yeah Ron, that's a great idea. Verbally abuse the Source of all freaking Evil when you only have one active power!' Harry shouted in his head. **Honestly Gin, I think your brains must come from Sam, Ron doesn't seem to have any.**

**Tell me about it. Maybe we can get him a brain transplant.** Ginny joked. This was the last funny thing said before the Source started to bombard them with energy ball after energy ball. They all used their powers against them, sending the energy balls back towards him, diverting them from the others into walls.

"We can't keep doing this. I think we need to start using wand power." Prue shouted. While still trying to avoid and deflect the energy balls, they got their wands out.

"Everyone remember the spell?" Harry yelled over the noise. Every shouted yes back to him. "Ok then, potions first, then spell. 1, 2, 3!!!"

8 potions flew through the air at the Source. He couldn't deflect all of them and 5 hit him. Only 3 needed to have hit him.

"_AVADA MAGNIFO KEDAVARA!!!_" They all screamed and, as it did last July, green light poured out of their wands into 1 stream of sickly green light. The Source didn't stand a chance. It hit him straight on the chest and sent him flying 20 feet into the air and slammed into a wall. He looked at them all before taking his last breath. His body disintegrated in a ball of flame that exploded and shook the chamber. Everyone still had their wands held up as James appeared.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"I think so." Paige said, lowering her wand. Everyone followed suit.

**Phoebe, you ok down there? This is the first chance I've been able to through to you.** Sirius asked, worriedly.

**I'm fine baby. The Source is dead, we vanquished him. But I am a little tired.** Phoebe told him. "Let's get back up. I hate it down here." Everyone in agreement, they orbed back up in three groups. And the Source's chamber was quiet, for the first time.

_That Evening (Sunday), Godric's Hollow…_

Everyone had collapsed onto a sofa in Godric's Hollow living room, butterbeers in everyone's hands (Lily had the imitation brand because of the baby), just saying nothing.

"How many more time do you think we'll have to vanquish the Source then?" Phoebe asked.

Do you think there's a spell to stop the Source from ever coming back into power, sort of bind anyone who tries to take it?" Paige asked.

"Possibly. Let's just enjoy the fact that we vanquished this one and all lived." Prue said.

"Sounds good. Think I'll sleep for a week though." Harry said, his arm around Ginny.

"That sounds better." Hermione said, fighting off a yawn. "Who would have thought a battle like that would make me sleepy."

"Well you used up your powers quite a bit today. You'll need to recharge your batteries tonight." **(A/N: Is my family the only one to use this as a way of saying you need more sleep?)**

"Yeah I know, probably be the first time I'll fall asleep before 10pm." Ginny said, yawning. "Hermione, you got me yawning now!"

"It won't hurt you to go to bed this early. It'll do you good then you can be awake and ready for a whole day of lessons tomorrow." James grinned at the disappointed faces on Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Well, not so much Hermione, but she was tired too she could probably sleep the whole day tomorrow. So they said their goodbyes to everyone else and orbed back to Kinetic Tower, where they fell asleep in a pile in the common room.

**So, ding dong the Source is dead! Sorry, kinda hyper while I'm writing this, lol! Please tell me what you thought of it though, I love reading all of your reviews!!! They keep me going through the day at college and work.**


	14. Demonic Spells & Demonic Plans

**Here it is the last chapter! REALLY REALLY SORRY its really late!!! But I hope you enjoy the story, and I really hope you enjoy this extra long last chapter, I thought you deserved a long chapter, it's basically two chapters put into one. I hope you like it though, I think it's the best one in the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Demonic Spells And Demonic Plans

* * *

**

_Kinetic Tower Common Room…_

When Ginny woke up the next day, she found herself in Harry's arms on the floor of their common room. She looked behind her and saw Ron and Hermione cuddled together too. The picture would have been complete had it not been for Ron's 'wake up all of Britain' snoring. She was tempted to put two corks up his nose to shut him up, but thought the better of it.

**Aww, please do the cork thing to him. He's driving me insane with his snoring.** Harry thought to her.

"Spying on my thoughts now are we Potter?" She asked. He opened his eyes.

"Of course. Plus you didn't block them. Morning." He gave her a kiss on the lips and picked his glasses up.

"Morning. And I thought you would've got used to his snoring, you did spend 6 years sharing a room."

"Yeah but now I have a private bedroom I guess I kinda forgot about it. And how he could wake the whole bloody world with it."

"Hey, it's not that loud!" Ron said, turning around. In the midst of Ginny and Harry talking, Ron had been woken up and was listening. Hermione yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily. Harry checked his watch.

"Half 7. we better get ready and go down to breakfast." And within 40 minutes, they were on their way down to the great hall. There was a school owl waiting for them with a letter, bigger and thicker than usual, when they got there. It was address to 'Ginny Weasley and TKCO'. There were no prizes that it was for all of them but who from? They sat down, two on each side. Ron caught Draco's eye on the Slytherin table. 'The letter's from me Ron. Don't open it here, wait til after breakfast.' He thought to the Gryffindor, they'd explained about how to talk to Ron like this. Ron thought this to the rest of them and Ginny put the envelope in her pocket.

"I'll open it when I'm done with breakfast." She told them.

'Draco, it was a bit dangerous putting TKCO on it. What if someone guesses what it stands for?' Ron thought back to the Slytherin.

'Pur-lease. Hermione is the only one over there smart enough to realise what it means, you, Ginny and Harry only know because you are them.' He replied, biting into toast. So that was how he did it, distracting himself when he spoke to Ron.

They quickly ate their breakfast and left to read the letter in Kinetic Tower.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny,_

_Sorry this is a little scruffy, I had to write this quickly because I needed to get to the owlery before breakfast. I couldn't use Morpheus because the other Slytherins would realise I was sending you letters._

_My mother owled me this morning and told me that the leader of the Underworld got killed, was it you and the Charmed Ones? I thought I'd tell you that my mother is still badgering me to become a demon, she said that she's going to do it too. She wants to restore order to the Wizarding world and kill all Muggleborns, half bloods and blood traitors. I thought I'd write this to tell you and warn you._

_There's also a small book for each of you in here, I have one the same, its talk parchment. It means if one of us write on it, it shows up in every else's book. I thought it would be easier than writing letter's that are delivered later._

_Draco_

_PS You need to put a drop of your blood on the cover if you only want it to answer to your writing._

They each picked up a book. They were small and leather bound.

"Thoughtful. And so much easier than sending letters or getting him over here."

"I know. We'll have to thank him."

"Thank whom, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore's came from behind them.

"Oh that's not important. Why are you here Professor?" Harry asked.

"Now that the Source has been vanquished, I have the spell to put over the castle ready."

"When are you going to do it?" Ron asked.

"As soon as possible. Most probably during first period, while there is no one out of class. I have to be outside the castle for it to work." He told them.

Dumbledore explained more about the spell, then left them to get to their first classes.

* * *

_A Little Later, Hogwarts Grounds…_

Dumbledore recited the spell he had created, fulfilling what was needed. As he finished the spell, unseen to the students and other teachers, a blue hue glow covered the castle and the grounds. When it had stopped, the spell was totally complete. Anything that was a demon would now be drawn away. But he heard one scream that echoed across the grounds. A scream he was dreading…

* * *

_Care Of Magical Creatures Lesson…_

Hermione and Harry were paired together, with Ron paired with Neville. Today they were learning about centaurs. The whole class was working relatively quiet, until one high pitched scream pierced the morning air. Hermione fell to the floor, clutching her head. Harry was by her side and Ron a second later.

'Harry, she's in pain, loads of pain, I feel it all through our link. We need to get her to James or Lily.' Ron thought to Harry, who paled.

The whole class watched as Hagrid came over to them.

"Wha' happened?" He asked them, worried.

"Dunno, she just fell." Harry said. "Ron, help me get her to the hospital wing." Ron helped half carry Hermione across the grounds. "Hermione, what happened? What's hurting you?"

'Hurts so bad… Ron help me, it hurts so much… make it go away…' She whimpered in his head.

'Shh, it's ok Hermione. When we get you to the hospital wing, we'll get James or Lily to heal you. Hold on baby, we're gonna get you there.' He thought back to her. "Harry, call Ginny, she'll want to know." Harry nodded.

**Ginny, you need to get out of Charms now, Hermione's been hurt by something, we don't know what.**

**What happened?** Ginny thought back quickly, sounding worried.

**We don't know. One minute she was fine, the next she's clutching her head in pain. Get down to the hospital wing as soon as you can.**

**I'll be there in 10.**

"Ginny's gonna be there soon." They passed the entrance hall, where Dumbledore was waiting for them with Paige.

"I was worried about this. The spell I cast over the castle was to draw out any demons. Hermione must have demon in her, perhaps caused by her demonic power."

"Can we just get her to the hospital wing first? Professor, would you take the charm off as quickly as you can please?" Paige asked. Dumbledore left for the grounds once again and Paige orbed the four of them to the hospital wing.

* * *

_Hospital Wing…_

"So how come Dumbledore didn't take the spell off straight away?" Harry asked Paige. Hermione was fine now, lying in a bed. The others were around her, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"He called for me first so I could orb you here." Paige explained.

"He changed the spell right?" Ron asked, concerned. He didn't want this to happen to his girlfriend ever again.

"Yes, he's tweaking it as we speak." Paige said.

"That's good." Hermione said, weakly. She opened her eyes to find Ron there straight next to her.

"Mione, you frightened the hell out of all of us back there." He told her.

"Well sorry if my head felt like it was going to split off into a thousand pieces." She snapped back. The air in the room grew hotter and hotter as she forgot about her Thermokinesis. "Once you know what it's like then you can complain about it."

"He was just worried about you Hermione, we all were." Harry defended his oldest friend.

"It was no excuse to snap at him Mione." Ginny told her best friend.

Hermione sighed. "I know, I'm sorry guys."

"Ah miss Granger, back with us I see." Dumbledore said behind them. They turned to face him.

"Professor, why did that spell affect Hermione the way it did?" Ron asked the headmaster.

"My only idea is that it was because if her powers. Energy balls are a demonic power and so anyone with them would have been included in the spell. I have now changed it so any person with evil intent on anyone in the castle will be in serious pain until off the premises."

Hermione nodded. "That's a good idea sir. I don't feel like having that pain in my head again."

'Good. I don't feel like you feeling like that too. Once was enough for one lifetime.' He thought to her. He put his arms around her.

"Miss Granger, I believe that you should stay here until dinner so you can rest." Dumbledore told him. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will think so too."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again. She knew that no one won an argument against Madam Pomfrey. She just nodded and Dumbledore left.

"Hermione, you feel ok now?" Paige asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, just a little woozy. I don't see why I have to miss out on lessons though." Harry, Ron and Ginny burst into laughter. "What?"

"Hermione, you never like to miss lessons." Harry told her. She opened her mouth to argue once again but he was did have a point.

* * *

_Later, Kinetic Tower Common Room…_

"So what do you think the demons are planning now the Source is dead?" Hermione asked.

"Not too sure about the answer to that." James replied. "They could try to re group or try to appoint a new Source and get him coronated."

"Great, that's just great." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well it might not be true. Let's just have you focus on your exams for now, the castle is protected so don't worry about it." Lily told them.

* * *

_Underworld…_

"I say attack those new Charmed Ones!" A random demon shouted, slamming his fist onto a table. The surviving demons were around a table, discussing new plans.

"We can't, we can't get into that school. We have to have a plan that will lure them away and hurt them where it will make the most pain."

"One of their Whitelighters is pregnant, kidnap her and raise the child to be our new Source." The first told them. "Lure them away, injure them and she will come."

"All in favour say aye." Another demon said. Every demon shouted "AYE!". The plans began, slowly but surely.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review! And a thank you to every single one of my reviewers, I loved reading them.**

**Next Instalment of Hogwarts & Halliwells: **Birth Of A Daughter


End file.
